Reversed Roles
by Kigzaku
Summary: Kagomes the famous fashion model is hiring, and Seshomaru is looking for a job. (SessKag)
1. Hiring

**

* * *

**

Reversed Roles

_Chapter 1_

**Hiring

* * *

**

Kagome strutted about the room. Her shoulder length hair was whipping behind her. _None of these people even fill the minimum requirements for the job! _She sighed exasperatedly, _Kami, I've had three bimbos and four fan boys try out for the job already. How hard is it in this wretched town to find a decent house caretaker?_ (What Kagome really meant was someone to, clean, cook, launder, and well answer her beck and call.)

She sat down in the leather chair and looked at the list of names. _Sesshomaru Taekai…Kami, he better be better than the last five,,, er, well… even a talking animal will do. _

In walked a godly creature, tall, slender and with startling silver hair.

"You haven't worked a day in your life have you?" she responded automatically.

"More than you'll ever know, back to the point, you're hiring?"

"Yes,"

"What's the pay?" he prodded.

"You will first answer a few questions of my own." she bit out quite annoyed with this fellow. First of all, he had to be the hottest guy she had ever met, but he looked a bit, well, girly. "You aren't perchance orientated towards the same sex?" she asked bluntly.

Kagome thought she heard a low rumbling though the room, but when he didn't reply she paced in front of him looking for any angry indication. She just happened to notice he was a bit taller than her_. Geeze! a whole head taller than a model! Some agent would have to notice that talent, basketball or modeling. Not to shabby either,_ she thought eyeing his clothing. _At least he knows how to dress for a job interview. _

"No," he said frostily, "I believe that this Sesshomaru preference has always been for the opposite sex."

"Hm," she replied simply. _Speaking in third person? Perhaps he is a nutcase, and that's why he isn't a model. _"Why would you apply for this job?"

"I want to work, it keeps me busy."

_Busy from what? Killing? Gambling? Hahaha shopping? _"Busy from what?" she asked this time aloud.

"Bored. Once you've done something so much, something new is needed. I haven't held a serving job before and found yours to be the most appealing. As you can see from my resume I have helped several positions over the past few years."

He handed her a leather bound portfolio, flipping through she noticed papers noting him graduating from Harvard, being an ambassador from Spain, and having a PhD. _Who the hell has all the time to do all this crap? _

"It appears you are very scholarly, Sesshomaru. Perhaps a more intellectually oriented job is in order for you."

"I already told you, this is something I want to try." He conveyed seriously.

"Then you understand your duties to me as an employee? Clean the house, cook the food, do the laundry, help trai-- "

"Yes, yes," he interrupted, "I fully read and comprehend the tasks."

_Well, he can hold a decent conversation… amazingly. _"My people will contact you then..." She trailed off, "expect a phone call in the morning, if you are chosen." She added after scrutinizing his appearance again.

He nodded, promptly turning to the door. "Good afternoon then, Kagome."

* * *

**Beta Reader:** Lost Marble 3 Thank you! Everyone appreciate the wonderful job! Otherwise, you might spontaneously combust with all the extra errors in it. 

**Tigs:** Ok so I feel that I should explain the title of the story a little bit. _Reversed Roles, _means exactly that. Kagome and Sesshomaru have switched roles in the story. In most sess/kag fanfictions I have read Kagomes tends to be more submissive, and that's why she is out of character in this story. Give her a little more attitude and power, and thatgives Sesshomaru more fun in the end. XD Also look foreword to a collaboration, or at least museness in this story between me and RoguesHeart... or perhaps you should be afraid. Very so much afraid.

Thank you for reading, I believe from the death look from Sesshomaru is giving me; he has some words of encouragement and love. (Inner thoughts: _Well I can hope..._)

**Sesshomaru:** You'll, finish this story poppet...glare of demise

**Tigs:** I believe I shall, scoots away and Rouge you will help me! mauls her with blubas

**Please review so I can throw invisible Sesshomaru plushies! **


	2. The Ride Home

**

* * *

**

Reversed Roles

_Chapter 2_

**The Ride Home

* * *

**

_Sesshomaru's View of the Interview _

_Like she'll choose anyone else. That bitch is shallow. None of the other clients came close to what she was looking for. I know the type of person she wanted: someone quiet, and, for the most part, submissive. Submissive in the way that they would perform the tasks she required, when she asked, no complaints. She was also subconsciously looking for a mantelpiece, someone who, by serving her, would make her look better. According to most of the human women he had met, he was quite attractive. The only thing that bothered him was the miko energy he sensed her giving off. There haven't been mikos for centuries. Maybe working for this woman would turn out to be more interesting. Yes, more interesting indeed.

* * *

_

Kagome hurried out the door an onward to her limo. She brushed into a passerby who, annoyed, had turned to grab Kagome's arm. However, he had already missed his chance, as she was bolting to the sanctuary the limo offered. Her chauffer, Sango awaited Miss Kagome's arrival, standing by the open passenger side. What Sango failed to notice was the man standing next to her.

A large _SMACK_ resounded as her hand solidly connected with his cheek.

"C'mon Sango, that really hurt." He said disappointedly as his offending hand began to rub his cheek. "I didn't even get a good feel."

"God, what is it with you and squishable body parts?" she looked at Miroku who had opened his mouth to reply.

"No, don't even think of answering me. You can wait for milady here. I'll be in the driver's seat waiting." with that and some muttering about animalistic pigs Sango seated herself comfortably in the driver's seat, waiting again on Kagome.

Miroku took up Sango's previous position, and began to wait on his 'star,' as he liked to call her. He had become Kagome's manager, after talent searching her out on the street. Or as Sango and charmingly called it his pick up line ploy. She told him he always says, " 'You have the voice of a Star.', or 'Which modeling agency are you apart of?' or her personal favorite 'Let me take you onward on the path to stardom.' " Sango had admitted that he had found one good model, but the lines that he usually used were to pick up tramps, not to get more clients.

"So, Kagome," he prattled, "How were the applicants today?"

"Well enough, there is only one that I would consider. Here is his name. Call him in the early morning to have him start training from Kaede."

* * *

**Beta Reader:** Lost Marble 3 Thank you!

**BlueDove-**Thank you for reviewing! throws an life size Sesshomaru plushie lol you'll have to advise me if I go to much "teen-unrequited-love-because-he's-so-perfect" hehe, I'll try not to, but I like the arrogant-he-looks-gay-quirk.

**yup. its me-** Thanks for reviewing!

**Tigs: **Sessho, you know, you are hot, most people assume your gay or metro.I'm sorry but I really do love you, and by loving you I have to tell you the truth. Its what any good friend would do.

**Sesshomaru**: _glowers_ This Sesshomaru needs a vacation. _rubs temples_

**Tigs:** Comon, you haven't done anything…not yet anyways. Ok thank you for reading, Please Review, the bunnies will love you! (Well except the man eating one I think it only like Inuyasha, I think its an extension of his soul…)


	3. Clothing

**

* * *

**

Reversed Roles

_Chapter 3_

**Clothing

* * *

**

"Morning already?" she spoke groggily into the morning air. _Why does the morning come so early? Well, that was a stupid thought. Better get up… I have a photo shoot at noon._ Thus began her morning dance. First, she untangled the bed covers, which had seemingly entwined her into a loose but knotted cocoon. After that, she stared into her closet.

As a model you must always be in fashion, but the closet was as big as her room, and she had rows of clothing to choose from. Thus, a thirty-minute decision would be needed for her to pick out her outfit. Kagome eventually chose out her favorite black skirt and then went in search of the bustier that always made her look stunning. On her third trip around the room, Kagome gave up and ran out of the closet to find Kaede; she always knew where everything was in the house. On some level, Kaede had become Kagome's surrogate mother, the difference being that she was, in fact, paid for her

As Kagome turned the corner into the hall, she abruptly smashed into something. A flash of pink filled her sight momentarily as she waited for her vision to clear. "Funny I don't remember there being a wall there.." she mumbled. Pushing herself away from the object, she realized her mistake.

"Good morning, here was your breakfast." Sesshomaru said looking at the mess on the floor. "Rethinking that skirt looks like a good idea."

"What's wrong with my skirt? I happen to like it… now if only I can find my bustier, then my outfit will be complete and I can eat breakfast—Kaede?! Where are you?"

"She's not here. She trained me this morning before leaving to see her nephew, Shippou."

"Hrmph," she thought, "well unless you know where the bustier is…" she took his silence as a no. "…then I'll have to pick another outfit. Great, another precious thirty minuets wasted."

"If I may?" he headed into the closet to pick out her clothing. Feeling her gaze, he said, "It would go faster if you weren't hovering about." She gave him a look of trepidation as she edged out of the closet, leaving the precious clothing with her new caretaker. She sat on her bed, shifting impatiently, and stood up abruptly after five minuets had passed. She didn't like leaving him in there, and for some odd reason the hairs on the back of her neck seemed to stand up soon after she had left them in there. She perceived another aura hovering about, something vaguely evil.

Sesshomaru thought momentarily, trying to remember her figure before beginning to search for an outfit. Since she was now safely out of the room, he could use his demonic speed to check out all the apparel in the room. On his second time around he had found two garments that suited his needs and halted near the closet entrance. There he considered their brief encounter in the hallway. She didn't even realize it but she had weakly tried to purify him. Although the touch's results were unintentional, his body still stung from where her hands had touched his chest. She must just be coming into her powers. _Even though her powers are only just awakening, let's see if she will still notice if_…. He relinquished the hold on his power, letting it flare out abruptly. Quickly, he replaced the shield again as he prepared for her approach. Kagome sprinted in, eyeing the room and making sure nothing was out of place.

"Will this do?" he asked lazily looking up from his selection to her and back again. He held a light blue top and a dark blue skirt. The asymmetrical top covered her one shoulder while cascading around the other, and the skirt reached her knees tapering just above her calves. Overall, she was quite pleased with Sesshomaru's selection, and but she wouldn't let him know that.

"It will do." She replied taking the garments from him. Hastily she changed, and, a little while later, made it just on time to her photo shoot.

* * *

**We luff beta readers! Thanks to lost marble for editing this one.**

**BlueDove**- Thanks very much I'll fix that error when the uploader decides to agree with my computer again… it doesn't want to add in the lines, or let me fix the formatting. Since I forgot to mention it was in Sessho's point of view for awhile. Well, the elegance is definitely a plus in my book. From most of my friends (most non-anime orientated for that matter) see him and first think he's a girl, and then assume he's gay. The poor guy, he is so misunderstood. I'd throw a party for him if he wouldn't strangle me. Hehe XD

**inuyasha-n-kagome-rox142**- Thanks, I rather like it myself. Although I'm open to any input on the story or criticism, so feel free. _Throws you a plushie_

**Tigs:** _pulls Rouge out from the plot bunny pile_ You must concentrate! Answer A or B? This is a life threatening decision, make it now!

**Sesshomaru:** _Shoves Tigs in the plot bunny pile_ You didn't see anything. _examines his claws with newfound interest_

Thanks for reading chapter 3! I apologize for the format mess, the document uploaded is currently disagreeing with my computer and they are eagerly dueling for dominance. Please review; I welcome all comments, and criticism.


	4. Trainer Canceled

**

* * *

**

**Reversed Roles**

_Chapter 4_

**Trainer Canceled**

* * *

Kagome truly appreciated her luck, finding Sesshomaru had simply been a god send. He did all the chores Kaede had done, at twice the speed. She valued the most that he could also pick out perfect outfits for her. In this manner they had fallen into a steady daily routine, Kagome would wake up to find her clothing already selected, followed by breakfast brought to her by Sesshomaru. During breakfast Kagome would be briefed on the day's proceedings, where she was expected to be, and even whom to greet. During one of those briefings…

"Your trainer called today, she'll be unable to attend today." stated Sesshomaru.

"Hmph, and I was going to start sword training today, I guess I'll try something on my own. Can't let my good figure go to waste now, besides that Miroku will have my head." she prattled, "Alright I'll expect my lunch at 12:30" with that she headed to the closet to change into her gym clothes. How nice it would be to take a break today. It's not like Miroku would even notice. But it just would annoy me, if I skipped exercise class, so let's try something fun today. Swords it is, yes, yes that will be more fun than my normal workout.

Kagome walked down the hallway to the elevator. The familiar sounds of the descending elevator swam around her as on the way to the ground floor. On the third bing she stepped out of the elevator and walked past the kitchen on her way out doors.

A cool breeze ruffled Kagome's hair; she had always been at home outdoors, although she felt agitated right now. A cold feeling began traveling her spine, spreading to her limbs, and then finally settling in her heart. She felt like she was being watched. The presence reminded her of when Sesshomaru had picked out her clothes. I must just be imagining things, She thought fervently, it's simply a figment of my imagination, I'm just scaring myself. Perhaps I should call Sesshomaru for help? Hah, scratch that he isn't exactly the fatherly type—or comforting for that matter. Onward to the gymnasium then. She quickened her pace, glancing behind her before closing the gym doors behind her.

**

* * *

****BlueDove-** lol "Clothing. Weirdness" yes that would sum up the last chapter. But I needed a way to express his erm, inner demon without revealing it for that matter. 

**inuyasha-n-kagome-rox142**- "insufferable Sess/Kag bitch" this word has been promoted to a gold plaque in my memory XD I'll have to remember to use that. "quality AND quantity on TIME." is a very high standard. The good thing is I already have an idea for most of the plot so far. So I'll keep cranking it out as fast as I can for awhile. Although, I could make bigger updates, but the little ones are good for now Thanks for reviewing.

**Tigs:**_ Stands out of the plot bunnies pile triumphantly _Fear my awesome strength at beating the plot bunnies. _Pulls Inuyasha out of the plot bunnies pile_

**Sesshomaru: **What's _he _doing here?

**Tigs: **Found him trying to hide in the pile. _Smirks _I have the perfect role for him.

**Inuyasha: **What? What are you planning

**Tigs: **You'll see…

Thanks for reading chapter 4, Please Review


	5. Sword Mistakes

**

* * *

**

Reversed Roles

_Chapter 5_

Sword Mistakes

* * *

Sighing in relief she went to the closet on the side of the mirrored room. There all sorts of weapons were kept, along with the books on how to use them. Kagome first thumbed though the books, she found Being Samurai, a Beginners Guide to the Art of the Sword. She pulled the practice bamboo sword down off the shelf and went to read the first few pages of the book.

_Thank God for illustrations_, _Lets see the book says_, To parry lift the sword at a forty-five degree angle and bring the blade upward to block the oncoming blow. Take the brunt of the blow on the… _Blah blabby blah, Look at the picture and do right?_ Kagome slides the test book across the floor to where she could look at the illustration and imitates it.

_Parry, stab… to easy lets try one of the harder exercises_. Flipping to the back of the book she picked one of the final exercises, _this looks simple enough, there is a circular sweep with the blade then middle feint before switching the blade to the left had for a final and fatal sweep downward across the victim's body._ Kagome's victim is, currentlythe door. In Kagome's imagination, the massive oak panels had morphed into a large brown evil being, one that she needed to take out with this move.

* * *

Little did Kagome know, she had a spectator. He had first noticed her when he was tending the garden outside. Kaede had been very strict on the upkeep of the garden and had spent an hour impressing the importance of it upon this Sesshomaru. That easily had to have been the most excruciating hour of his life, his _long_ life.

In the present, he was tending one of Kaede's troublesome plants when Kagome trumped by so purposefully that he followed her further onto the path. He visibly smiled when Kagome stiffened, _She can sense me then? Fast learner, I'll have to be careful following her then._ From the trees he watched her practically run into the gymnasium. Moving to a lower branch in another tree he peered into the window. _Ah, so she will try the sword without her instructor._ _This could be very interesting._ Sesshomaru then noticed the book she had chosen and now inwardly smirked. _Although I highly approve of her choice, perhaps she won't befuddle this…much._ He observed her successfully complete a few of the first beginning exercises. Then she became overconfident and flipped to the ending exercises.

* * *

It began well for Kagome, the complex move began with a circular sweep. With that move she had effectively thrown the door off balance, then her feint, but it suddenly went very awry in the last move. The final and fatal sweep never came, instead when switching sword hands in order to confuse and successfully disarm her opponent, her left hand missed sending the blade downward to hit her left shin. Numb pain lanced though that leg, _Next time I stick to the basics and the instructor_… She then heard laughter from somewhere near the door.

Sesshomaru realized her folly even before she attempted the move. But it was too funny! The sheer determination she put into that move before trying the complicated move of switching hands was too much. Her expression afterwards was utterly priceless, the confused look to as why her hand didn't hold a blade as it fell onto her shin. Laughter pushed out of Sesshomaru's emotional grip and a short be noticeable laugh had escaped his throat. _Well no use in hiding now,_ and he quickly opened the door and stood there waiting for her to look up from her sword.

**

* * *

binab86, RavenSilverKat, azn-modern-miko- Thank you I'll try to keep the updates coming at least monthly. Sometimes school is very hectic for me.**

**inuyasha-n-kagome-rox142**- Yes, I like your stories, so it's worth the wait. Although I like fast updates to, but you can't rush the creative process.

**BlueDove**-I suppose even though I didn't mean to, it does come off as creepy…oh well.

**Tigs:** Yes so Inu, here will be introduces in the next few chapters or so, can anyone figure out how or what Inu will do? I have a surprise to the first person to figure it out.

Rougeheart cannot guess, for you already know the answer.

**Sesshomaru:** This woman urges me to tell you to guess, although I'd rather not have my brother do anything in this story. It is completely fine and he cannot add to this story telling.

Please Review, the plot bunnies thrive on it. Their number dwindles…


	6. Revenge

* * *

**Reversed Roles**

Chapter 6

_Revenge_

* * *

She inwardly cursed: he had seen her. "I'm glad you found it amusing," she replied mockingly while gingerly rubbing her leg. Even though he wasn't laughing at her _out loud_, from the gleam in his eyes, she had the very distinct impression that he was only suppressing it. . "Well I'd like to see you try," she added haughtily 

"Very well," he mused, "but you should really take a closer look at the front cover of that book, while I get ready."

Flipping the book closed she mentally ran over the book cover. Being Samurai, a Beginners Guide to the Art of the Sword…_well, nothing suspicious there. The crest logo that appears on the front must be from the publisher. There isn't anything overly odd about the design: it's just a plain leather book, perhaps a bit older, but still in good condition_.

"Figured it out yet?" he asked impatiently, reappearing in training garb.

"Yes," she lied. "Now let's see how good you are."

"Kagome, you should really pay me more for teaching you."

Tauntingly she replied, "C'mon, I don't want a lecture. Or are you afraid?"

"Prepare yourself,"he said as he charged at her.

* * *

A feral gleam lighted Sesshomaru eyes before he rushed her. _Sadistic pig, he's enjoying this. I'll show him._ Kagome was taken aback; the speed with which he had sprinted towards her overwhelmed any confidence that she had gained earlier. Lifting her sword, she barely managed to block the offending sword. 

"Congratulations" he coolly praised her during his pass.

Fear twanged along her spine, sending bolts of warning to her brain.

_Bad idea, bad idea Kagome, why are you doing this?_

**_Shush!_** She mentally chided herself. That's when she noticed that she could not see Sesshomaru. _Crap, where did he go? I know he didn't disappear…_ She looked wildly around.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched her from his vantage point. Fear joined her aura. **Good, she should be scared. **He continued viewing her from the ceiling, one clawed hand holding him directly above his employer. 

_Miko, miko can you seewhere I'm hiding carefully?_ his inner mind chanted.

**_What is wrong with you?_** His mature self asked, disgusted with the poor attempt at a rhyme.

_Nothing's wrong, but I haven't had this much fun in years._

**_Glad you're enjoying yourself._ **._One of us should, or you would be miserable, admit it_, he paused. _C'mon, you like it, this is fun. You enjoy this chase… excuse me, prey_.' he corrected. Kagome wheeled around the room, her hair swaying as it followed her movements, her eyes searching and confused.

**_Well, she noticed that we have gone missing. Shall we greet her?_**

_Lets.

* * *

_

"Kagome," came the level voice again. "Over here."

She turned, raising her sword to strike out at where she assumed he stood. On the downward pull, her blade met his, causing her to step back with the force of the blow. Kagome cringed under his display of strength. "Someone obviously has practiced before." she stated dismayed.

Critically he eyed her, "You have no idea. Obviously you haven't learned to read yet. Your skills should be better than this…perhaps you're just a picture reader? It was a horrible thing to put pictures in that book, but apparently the entire _human_ population is as _simple minded_ as _you_ and needed illustrated instructions. However, even they have done you little good." With that, he swung his blade mimicking what she had done earlier. Only, Sesshomaru completed it flawlessly, and successfully disarmed Kagome. "I win," he said smirking.

Gazing at her hand, Kagome felt the familiar tingle of anger. "You arrogant" she fumed, "…I'm sorry if _I haven't_ taken the time to read the entire book cover to cover. Also, since the human population is so dimwitted, according to you, perhaps you should remind your alter ego that you. Are. A. Human. As such, you classify yourself under that same category."

His smirk widened, "You really should pay me more, Kagome, since you are using my book _and _receiving private lessons. I believe I last charged a thousand per lesson."

She stared dumbly, breathing in shallow breaths, before picking up The Being Samurai. Scanning the leather cover, she noticed under the crest was printed the authors name: Sesshomaru Taekai. She groaned inwardly, and silently berated the man in front of her for making her feel foolish.

* * *

Anger rolled of her in waves, **_Good. She realizes that she was acting stupidly._**

Kagome looked at him, seething, eyes glittering with untamed malice. Some of her hair was plastered to her forehead, while the rest kinked appealingly around her face.

_She is very appetizing when she's angry._

**_Your fascination with humans has been noted, filed, and disregarded. Tell someone who cares._**

_But you're the only one who will listen!_

**_Huh, did you say something?_ **Silence met his mental retort. **_Good.

* * *

_**

_She walked quickly out of the room, fighting the urge to run. Kagome Higurashi didn't run for any one, and certainly not for some pompous jackass who had just intentionally humiliated her. She seethed. He knew full well that she had just opened the book in hopes of learning a new way of self-defense, not knowing _he _was the author. _He _had done it intentionally. _He would_ know_ her wrath_, and she would not let him forget it until she had paid him back in _full

* * *

Thank you lost marble for beta reading 3 


End file.
